Nos coeurs
by Nebelsue
Summary: Magnus et Alec pendant leur tour du monde. Recueil d'OS sans lien entre eux Ch1 "Alec était spécial. Magnus avait déjà eu des relations -amicales ou amoureuses- très fortes. Mais elles n'arrivaient pas à la cheville du brun. Il n'avait jamais emmené Camille ou Will à Batavia. Et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité à emmener Alec" c2 Alec découvre les joies de la cuisine mexicaine.
1. Débuts

**Note de l'auteur** J'adore le Malec et je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'ils avaient fait durant leur tour du monde. Bonne lecture!

 **Avertissements** : Présence d'homophobie et d'une scène vaguement suggestive. Ce texte déroge un peu au canon puisqu'ici Alec connaît quand même deux-trois détails de la vie de Magnus.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'Indonésie, Magnus sentait son estomac se contracter.

Ressaisis-toi mon vieux. Rien ne va t'arriver.

A côté de lui sur l'autre siège Alec dodelinait de la tête. Il était fatigué à cause du décalage horaire : hier encore ils étaient au Mexique en train de bronzer sur les plages d'Acapulco. Mais malgré sa fatigue il n'avait pas lâché la main de Magnus.

Alec était spécial. Magnus a déjà eu des relations -amicales ou amoureuses- très fortes. Mais elles n'arrivaient pas à la cheville d'Alec

Il n'avait jamais emmené Camille Will à Batavia (aujourd'hui Jakarta. Que le temps passe vite). Et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité à emmener Alec. Sa ville natale ne lui avait pas particulièrement manqué -il y' allait environ une fois tous les cinquante ans- mais il voulait se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Habituellement il y'allait seul mais pour une fois il ne disait pas non à un peu de compagnie. Cela l'effrayait un peu cette dépendance. En peu de temps le Chasseur lui était devenu aussi nécessaire que le soleil pour les plantes. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans Alec? Il se le demandait bien. Ses yeux bleus, son sourire, son sens du devoir, sa discrétion tout tout en lui le fascinait et l'amusait. Après tant d'années il aurait dû être blasé face au monde mais Alec l'émerveillait chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

Il aimait Alec.

Oh oui qu'il l'aimait. Malgré les difficultés. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué au sorcier mais les faits étaient là.Malgré leurs conditions respectives de Sorcier et de Chasseur d'ombre. Malgré la guerre. Malgré les parents d'Alec. Malgré Jace -rien que de penser à lui l'agaçait- et leur foutu lien de parabatai. Malgré l 'homophobie de l'Enclave. Malgré le danger.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent le voyage maintenant. Qui leur disait que plus tard ils en auraient l'occasion ? Magnus n'était pas immortel à proprement parler ; un des sbires de Valentin pourrait le tuer. Et Alec n'en parlons même pas.

 _Les humains sont comme les fleurs_ avait dit Camille. _Si par hasard ils ne meurent pas de maladie ou à cause d'une guerre, ils se fanent_.

Peu importe. Les rares fois où il avait aimé passionnément il était resté jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il les enterre. Mais son amour survivrait à Alec, il le pressentait.

Il gémit de désespoir. Parmi toutes les espèces, toutes les personnes possibles et imaginables il s'était amouraché d'un chasseur d'ombre -donc une espérance de vie très réduite déjà. En plus le parabatai d'Alec avait une nette tendance à se foutre dans le pétrin-une raison de plus pour détester Jace- et Alec suivait Jace comme son ombre. Et même sans Jace, Alec vivait dans le danger de manière permanente. De quoi lui donner des sueurs froides.

L'avion commença à descendre. Il se raidit.

 _M_ _aman, papa_ _me voici._

Après avoir réveillé Alec d'un baiser ils se retrouvèrent à l'aéroport.

«Bon quel est notre programme aujourd'hui ? Demanda Alec les yeux pétillants en lui saisissant la main. Magnus lui sourit il préférait largement cette expression joyeuse à la version boudeuse.

\- Seikat kayu bakar ! Leur lança un homme furieux alors qu'il passait à côté d'eux.

Magnus se raidit. Son bahasa était peut-être un peu rouillé mais il comprenait très bien cette expression.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Alec qui ne parlait que l'anglais mais qui avait bien compris l'hostilité.

-Quelque chose de pas très sympa envers les homosexuels marmonna Magnus.

Ses doigts luisirent très légèrement et ils redevinrent invisibles aux yeux des mortels.

-Désolé Alec mais l'Indonésie est un pays très fermé quand aux droits des homosexuels. Il y'a même une province un peu reculée où ils essayent d'appliquer la charia. Frissonna-t-il. Même si c'est la capitale pour notre sécurité on ferait mieux d'être cachés. Heureusement que je ne vis plus ici.

\- Je me dis parfois que les Chasseurs d'ombre et les terrestres ont beaucoup en commun. Dit Alec les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu sais j'ai vu que les humains étaient capables de changement. Le rassura Magnus Il y'a à peines quelques décennies être homosexuel à New-York c'était un parcours du combattant. Par exemple un de mes amis sorciers gay comme un pinson s'était fait piéger dans les toilettes par un policier et il a dû essuyer un procès pour sodomie. Il croyait que l'homme était… comme lui quoi mais c'était un piège. Et tu as bien vu l'autre jour quand nous nous sommes promenés à Central Park (le descendant d'ange rougit au souvenir). Nous n'avons pas essuyé de quolibets.

-Mais des regards noirs.

-Ce n'est rien des regards comparés à des coups de bâton ou des instruments de torture.

-Oui.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi Alec. Je sais qu'il serait quelque part plus facile pour toi de prétendre que t'es hétéro même si ça revient à renier ta nature. Je sais que tu risques plus gros que moi. Le monde entier est au courant de ma bisexualié et pourtant j'ai toujours des clients. Mais toi...

-Au mieux je risque d'être exclu dit Alec refrogné. Ou qu'on m'ôte les Marques.

 _Seulement si tu continues à aimer Jace_ songea Magnus. Il ne formula pas sa pensée, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Alec à ce propos. Et puis il savait que Alec commençait à oublier un peu son amour pour Jace. Il fallait laisser le temps et cet amour couler sous le pont.

-Si nous allions à notre hôtel chéri? » suggéra-t-il.

C'était Alec qui avait choisi l'hôtel. Ce n'était pas un de ces palaces cliquants du centre-ville mais une petite pension de famille discrète qui arborait encore le toit traditionnel. La propriétaire ne cilla pas quand elle vit qu'elle avait loué une suite à deux hommes qui visiblement ne partageaient aucun lien de parenté.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre. Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis le siècle dernier hormis la télé là-bas dans le coin. La pièce était un peu petite mais donnait sur un jardin superbement arrangé. D'ici Magnus pouvait sentir les effluves des fleurs et la nostalgie lui monta à la tête. Il se rappelait les heures passées à aider sa mère au jardin alors même qu'elle lui apprenait le nom des fleurs. La chambre était décorée avec goût dans un style traditionnel javanais. Près du lit trônait notamment une statue de Garuda l'homme-oiseau que Magnus avait toujours trouvé il avait appris que son père était un démon il l'avait de prime imaginé comme ressemblant à Garuda.

\- Ca te plaît ? Demanda Alec.

Il s'arracha à la contemplation du Garuda.

-Très. »

Il était déjà tard -21h30- et Magnus n'avait pas envie d'aller au cimetière à cette heure indue où les Obscurs étaient de sortie.

Après avoir mangé une soupe ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé et végétèrent à regarder la télé. Alec avait miraculeusement réussi à trouver une chaîne en anglais et regardait l'écran d'un air fasciné.

-Alexander… ronronna Magnus. Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas la télé à l'Institut mais je suis vexé de voir qu'un programme télé semble plus t'intéresser que mon exquise personne.

Alec lui sourit mais continua à regarder la télé qui diffusait un épisode de Tom et Jerry. Magnus savait qu'il faisait exprès de l'ignorer.

-Je vais te faire perdre la tête chéri. Susurra-t-il en commençant à embrasser le coup du Lightwood qui commença . Mais fidèle à sa réputation d'un homme au sang-froid légendaire -il fallait bien ça pour compenser la surexcitation d'Isabelle et de Jace- il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

-C'est un défi ?

Le brun le regarda effrontément dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Et en plus il le provoquait.

Magnus se rapprocha encore et commença à descendre _descendre_ beaucoup plus bas.

Alec se leva brusquement. Magnus le regarda satisfait. Les joues étaient adorablement colorées, le regard fiévreux et la chemise déboutonnée grâce aux bons soins de Magnus. Une œuvre d'art se dit-il dont il serait le seul à en profiter si Raziel le voulait. Le garçon s'approcha du mur et traça une rune que Magnus reconnut immédiatement parce qu'Alec l'avait tracée à de nombreuses reprises ces derniers jours.

-La rune d'insonorisation. Quelle bonne idée.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant utilisé cette rune que cette semaine. Dit Alec en s'asseyant sur le lit bientôt rejoint par le sorcier . Alec l'attira à lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Magnus excité passa une main derrière la nuque d'Alec et approfondit le baiser. Tout. Il voulait Alec tout entier depuis ces yeux bleus magnifiques jusqu'à ces lèvres merveilleuses.

 _Je t'aime_ songèrent-ils en même temps alors qu'Alec faisait courir ses doigts sur la peau de Magnus. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne le formula à voix haute.

Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla la tête posée sur le torse d'Alec. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés -sans doute avait-il un cauchemar.

Quand le Chasseur d'ombre se réveilla un parfait petit-déjeuner l'attendait. Il engloutit le tut sous l'oeil amusé du mi-démon. Ils prirent ensuite un taxi.

«Alec si on est venu à Batavia c'est pour une raison. Chuchota le sorcier aux yeux de chat.

-Laquelle ?

-J'aimerais me…

Le mi-ange l'encouragea du regard.

-Me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents. J'anticipe ta question : j'ai pour géniteur un démon mais je considère le mari de ma mère comme mon père. Après tout il m'a aimé-enfin je crois- et élevé jusqu'au jour où il a tenté de me noyer. Il m'a appris à lire. C'était lui qui a assisté à mes premiers pas et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'essayer de me tuer. Ma mère m'a transmis son sens de la mode et me recousait mes vêtements quand je tombais. Mais ce ne l'a pas empêchée de se suicider quand elle a réalisé qu'elle avait été dupée et que son chérubin adoré était en fait un sorcier.

Alec ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il connaissait cette histoire -c'était l'un des premiers échanges qu'il avait eu avec Magnus.- mais l'entendre à nouveau c'était quelque chose.

Il se posa terrifié une question : le jour où ses parents découvriront son homosexualité que feront-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils le renieront eux aussi ?

-On ne choisit pas sa famille dit-il. Il pensa à lui à Magnus mais aussi à Clary et Jace frère et sœur mais amoureux. Bizarrement le fait de penser à Clary et à Jace comme étant un couple ne lui serra pas le coeur.

-En effet. répondit Magnus. Mais nous sommes arrivés. »

Il paya le chauffeur et Magnus guida Alec jusqu'à une tombe à l'écart. Elle semblait ancienne par rapport aux autres -les noms étaient presque illisibles et a pierre était patinée. Il plissa les yeux pour lire l'inscription en alphabet latin.

Wibobo épouse Bakhuijsen circa 1580-1810

Tiebout Bakhuijsen c 1570-1810

«Bonjour papa, bonjour maman. Marmonna Magnus.

Alec se tut. Sur ce coup-là il ne pouvait aider Magnus. Donnez-lui une horde de démons à combattre, il le ferait sans coup férir pour son sorcier. Mais il ne pouvait aider Magnus contre le chagrin.

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas visité je le sais. C'est toujours douloureux de venir ici. J'espère que vous allez bien de l'autre côté. En fait si je suis venu ici c'est pour vous présenter quelqu'un.

Il montra Alec du doigt.

-Je vous présente Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Vous l'aurez sans doute détesté parce que c'est un homme même s'il est super. Il sait cuisinier, il est loyal envers ses amis, il est courageux, il est intelligent et je pourrais passer un sacré moment à énumérer ses qualités. Je voulais que vous le sachiez… Parce que… _Ik houd van hem_ conclut-il en néerlandais. Alec fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Magnus attira Alec à lui et l'embrassa. Alec en resta coi. Magnus l'avait présenté à ses parents en quelque sorte. Et lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Rien. Il n'avait même pas fait son coming-out. Et même si les autres se doutaient de quelque chose il n'avait pas officialisé sa relation avec Magnus. C'était injuste et malhonnête.

Mal à l'aise il enserra la main du sorcier avec ses doigts. Il se maudit c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Magnus resta un moment au cimetière et raconta tout ce qui était arrivé depuis la dernière visite (qui remontait à une petite cinquantaine d'années à ses parents.

Quand il eut fini Alec s'approcha

«Je… commença-t-il la bouche fraîche. (S'il avait été Jace il aurait fait une blague du genre «La belle-famille est mortelle dis-moi ». Mais il n'était pas lui.) Je… moi aussi. C'est réciproque. Balbutia-t-il en espérant que Magnus puisse le comprendre

-Je t'ai compris Alexander. Fit-il

-Merci de m'avoir emmené ici. Bakuhijen c'est ton vrai nom ?

-C'est mon nom de naissance oui mais les noms de famille en Indonésie sont très différent des Occidentaux. La plupart du temps on ne l'utilise pas.

-Comment tu t'appelles en vrai? Je veux dire quel est ton prénom de naissance?

\- Honnêtement en Indonésie on attache peu d'importance au prénom. Je m'appelle Magnus; c'est mon vrai nom celui que j'ai choisi.

-Que voulait dire la phrase que tu as dit à la fin?

-C'était du néerlandais et ça veut dire « Alec a de beaux yeux bleus.» se moqua Magnus.

Après cet épisode éprouvant ils restèrent un moment à flâner dans les rues de Jakarta. Puis ils reprirent l'avion direction l'Inde.

 **NB** Seikat kayu bakar= pédés en bahasa (c'est la langue indèn d'après google traduction.

 _Ik houd van hem =_ je l'aime en néerlandais. Dans ma tête Magnus a pour langues maternelles le néerlandais et le bahasa.

Ce qui est dit sur la situation politique en Indonésie est totalement vrai :(.

Laissez un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit. Il y'aura d'autres OS Malec (sans rapport avec celui-ci) mais la parution sera très irrégulière.


	2. Chapulines (73)

Cet os est écrit pour la soixante-treizième nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Gourmandise" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Alec/Alexander et Magnus appartiennent à Cassandra Clare:(

Alec lança un regard noir à Magnus qui avait du mal à contenir son fou rire. Il fallait dire que voir le chasseur d'ombre digne héritier de la lignée Lightwood complètement perdu devant les plats qu'on lui servait valait son pesant de cacahuètes. Le piment mexicain qu'on lui avait servi au début du repas avec le guacamole avait bien failli avoir raison d'Alexander qui avait bu deux litres d'eau pour faire passer la brûlure avant que Magnus dans un accès de charité ne lui signale que le pain était bien plus efficace pour lutter contre la gastronomie mexicaine et ses ingrédients parfois… exotiques. Malheureusement le jeune Lightwood désireux de découvrir de nouvelles choses avec ses papilles avait pris le menu « Tapas ».Tous les plats du restaurant allaient lui être servis mais en petite quantité afin de lui faire découvrir la cuisine mexicaine. _Il n'allait pas être déçu du voyage_. Songea Magnus amusé.

«Et maintenant señores voici les chapulines indiqua la serveuse.

Le Lightwood écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais ce… ce sont des criquets… Magnus dis-moi que je rêve.

-Oui ce sont des criquets. Señorita pourriez-vous lui préciser la composition de ce plat ?

-Ce sont des criquets frits au piment et à l'ail -Alec se mordit les lèvres, il n'était pas sûr de faire le poids face aux piments mexicains-. Et pour accompagner les criquets nous avons de la côte d'eilodon. Précisa-t-elle dans un anglais peu assuré -sans doute avait-elle juste appris par coeur les quelques phrases correspondant aux plats servis-

-De la côte d'eilodon ? Releva-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alexander ce n'est absolument pas dangereux si la viande a correctement été préparée. Les chasseurs des Instituts environnants mangent régulièrement dans ce restaurant et personne n'est mort d'intoxication alimentaire Le rassura Magnus. En plus ce plat est très bon je l'ai moi-même testé.

-Oui mais tu …

 _Mais tu es toi-même à moitié démo_ n manqua-t-il de dire avant de se raviser. Il n'avait pas encore abordé avec Magnus ce sujet sensible (il y'avait tout un tas de sujets sensibles qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé) qu'était son ascendance. Mais Alec sentait que c'était terrain miné.

Magnus se doutait bien de ce qu'Alexander allait dire. Il regarda son verre. Les Chasseurs d'Ombre et les Sorciers n'étaient pas censés s'entendre hormis quand il était question d'argent (et encore). Les Sorciers _méprisaient_ les Chasseurs et c'était réciproque. Les Sorciers jouaient de mauvais tours aux Chasseurs et les Chasseurs _traquaient_ les Sorciers. Leur… relation était un défi aux normes.

Il n'était pas censé discuter posément avec Alec dans un restaurant mexicain -ce n'était pas un dîner d'affaires ils avaient juste envie de se voir et de s'isoler un peu de la folie environnante- et avoir furieusement envie d'embrasser le brun. Non pire que cela il ne voulait pas seulement l'embrasser, il voulait le protéger le soustraire à ce monde qui ne faisait que le blesser. Il voulait se réveiller avec Alec à ses côtés tous les matins, voir ses yeux s'illuminer d'émerveillement et non briller à cause du chagrin. Il voulait voyager avec lui pour toujours loin de Valentin, de l'Enclave et du cercle de Jace et de Camille. Mais ils avaient trop le sens des responsabilités pour leur propre bien (enfin surtout Alec).

Cela effrayait un peu Magnus de voir à quel point il s'était attaché à ce garçon en un si court laps de temps (même pour Alec). Il y' a quelques mois ils ne se connaissaient que de nom (L **ightwood** se rappela Magnus. Un nom qu'il associait jusque y'a peu à une autre vie dans une autre ville à un autre siècle.) et maintenant…

-Magnus ? Le héla doucement Alec. T'es toujours là ou la sauce a eu raison de toi ?

-Oui oui. Sursauta-t-il.

-Je t'attendais pour entamer les chapulines.

Ils mangèrent en même temps, les couverts décapant les carapaces des criquets.

-Ce n'est pas si mauvais que je l'avais craint. Concéda le new-yorkais. C'est juste que c'est tellement différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de manger.

-C'est sûr que c'est autre chose que Taki. Non pas que je n'aime pas Taki mais après quelques décennies on s'en lasse.

Alec hocha la tête.

-Oh tu as un peu de sauce au coin de ta joue fit-il. Attends je vais te l'essuyer.

Les yeux de Magnus changèrent momentanément de couleur et passèrent de l'ambre à un doré encore plus clair. Quand il était dans l'expectative de quelque chose ses yeux de chat ( de démon) s'éclaircissaient.

Le Chasseur ne prit pas la peine d'utiliser une serviette. Il humecta légèrement son doigt avec de l'eau et le frotta délicatement contre la joue de Magnus. Quand il retira son doigt, celui-ci arborait une tâche brune. Le sorcier était _émerveillé_ ; Alexander qui d'habitude avait peur de donner des signes d'affection en public (alors qu'il pouvait se montrer **très** affectueux en privé) venait de flirter publiquement avec lui dans un restaurant bondé. Certes il avait attendu que la serveuse regarde ailleurs (parce que Alexander prévoyait toujours tout) mais c'était un pas de géant.

Ils payèrent l'addition et sortirent.

-Les gourmandises du restaurant t'ont plu ? S'enquit Magnus une fois dehors. (Aujourd'hui c'avait été son tour de choisir le restaurant.)

-Très. Sourit le chasseur.

-Si nous retournions à l'hôtel ? Susurra-t-il d'un ton séducteur en glissant sa maun dans celle d'Alec. Oh Alec connaissait bien ce regard affamé!

-Avec plaisir. »


End file.
